5 Ways to Catch Reborn Off Guard
by Coconell
Summary: Reborn was possibly having the worst week of his life. Things just couldn't get any worse than this, and today was probably the worst out of the whole week. Tried to make it fluff and crack. Might be OOC. For Plushie! XD Err...genre may change


5 Ways to Catch Reborn Off Guard

* * *

A/N: This story is dedicated and for Plushie~! Happy birthday, my twin! XD Sorry, it's so late, I tried my best though…. Plushie, I think I might have to make this a chapter fic after all…..I wrote too much…-_-;;;

Special thanks to Rappappa for beta-reading this story! Thank you, Rappa! *^^* (Seriously, thank you, if you didn't beta-read this it would have been even worse…DX)

The characters might be OOC (technically, they are….-_-;;), and there are probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry, for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of KHR, just the ideas for this story. Everything else, belong to the rightful owners.

"Character speech"

_Character thought_

**Word emphasis**

* * *

1) Tell Reborn "I love you," in front of his friends

* * *

Reborn was possibly having the worst week of his life. Things just couldn't get any worse than this, and today was probably the worst out of the whole week.

~Slightly less than two weeks ago~

"Reborn, please!"

"No."

"Reborn!"

"No!"

"You **know** I would never I ask you, **if **I could find someone else. Please, it's only for a week."

"Like I said, no."

"Reborn, I'm begging you, Nana really needs this rest!" Iemitsu was a tall Italian, with broad features and platinum blond hair. As of right now, he was asking (*cough* begging *cough*) Reborn for a favour.

Nana had won tickets to a hotel in France from some sort of a contest. So, Iemitsu had been searching for someone to look after their seven year old son ever since. They would have taken their precious Tsu-kun with them, but there were only two tickets, Nana was in desperate need of rest, and Tsuna had a fear of high places.

"My decision is final. I am not babysitting your son for a week," retorted the number one hitman.

"Aww, Reborn, come on. You have to admit my son is cute! You'll like him, I'm sure of it, and it's only for a week," prodded the Italian man enthusiastically. He was waving a picture of a very cute little kid with brown puffy hair in front of the hitman.

Soon a cycle was born. Iemitsu would pester Reborn with his favour only for it to be rejected. However the blond was determined to persuade the hitman, and even resorted to **stalking **him for a week. He even went as far as to follow Reborn on his dates with his girlfriends. The long toil eventually made Reborn succumb to the request.

The moment he accepted the favour the Italian prepared for Reborn's departure to Japan. Everything went by quickly, the airport security, the flight, and the cab ride to the Sawada residence. Before he was able to grasp what was going on, he was dropped off at the Sawada's house to babysit their seven year old son.

Tsuna was a small child with fluffy gravity defying brown hair, and large hazel eyes that sparkled with curiosity. He was also very small for his age. _Easy to bully around_, thought Reborn. Iemitsu and Nana, had told Tsuna that Reborn was a friend of Daddy's and therefore was Tsuna's uncle. Tsuna had glanced at the intimidating man and merely nodded his head as Nana went over the safety rules, and Iemitsu told him to behave himself and be a good kid while mommy and daddy were on the trip. They both promised Tsuna that they will be back in a week.

An awkward silence hung between the two. Tsuna just quietly sat on the edge of the sofa, trying his best to make himself smaller. Reborn was sitting on the other end of the sofa, just staring at the ceiling and wondering why he even agreed to do this.

After a while Tsuna who had been very quiet, suddenly jumped off the couch. Reborn looked towards the brunet's direction curious as to what the child will do. Tsuna stumbled his way to the staircase located next to the kitchen. After much difficulty the brunet managed to get up the stairs, he then disappeared behind the second door in hallway. Reborn watched with interest, as the five year old came back with what looked like stacks of books.

Tsuna couldn't carry all the books by himself so he stacked them together, pushing the mountain of books towards the first step. Reborn chuckled quietly as he saw what Tsuna was trying to do.

Reborn got off the couch and made his way to where the brunet was having a dilemma in large strides. It only took a few seconds to get up the stairs and stand next to Tsuna. A big contrast to how it had taken the child around a full minute to get up the stairs. Without another word, Reborn picked up the stack and Tsuna in each hand and carried them toward the living room. Reborn didn't know why he did it; he just thought the child was amusing that's all.

"T-thank you, Reborn-san!" Tsuna smiled as he said this. And for a second Reborn thought he saw a flower background behind the boy. _….I must have not gotten enough sleep; I think I'm seeing things. It's all because of that idiot. I'll make sure he pays for it when he gets back._ Reborn smirked to himself thinking of ways to torture the blond man.

* * *

~In a plane heading towards France~

"Iemitsu, is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine. It's just that my ear is really itchy for some reason…"

"Maybe, someone is talking about you?" Nana giggled as she said this.

"Yes, yes, of course," Iemitsu joked along with his wife and decided to ignore the chill he was getting. Oblivious to Reborn plans of getting back at him, Iemitsu told his wife about how Nono was doing with a wide smile.

* * *

~Back to Reborn and Tsuna~

"So….you want **me**, to read you **these** books?" Reborn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah! Please? It's more fun to read together….," the last part was said in a mumble.

Reborn sighed and adjusted his fedora. "Alright, which one do you want to read first?"

Tsuna immediately brightened up at this, and frowned as he tried to choose a book to read. Reborn found that after chatting with the brunet for a few minutes he was very easy to get along with, and was also very cute and cheerful. If you can get past the kid's shy and quiet exterior that is.

* * *

~7 hours later~

Ding-dong!

Reborn and Tsuna were reading Tsuna's favourite picture book, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tsuna shouted as he jumped off Reborn's lap and darted for the door. Though it was supposed to be running, it looked more like he was waddling. Reborn silently chuckled to himself as he slowly got up and followed the brunet towards the front door.

By now Tsuna had reached the door, but was having difficulties getting the door handle. Even on his tiptoes he was still missing a hand's length or so. Reborn reached over and picked Tsuna up, so he could touch the doorknob.

"Thank you," the brunet mumbled, embarrassed that he could not reach it himself. Reborn just smiled at this, but his smile faded as soon as the door opened to reveal a group of seven people.

"What's up, kora?" A tall blond man with a bandana and striking blue eyes was the first to speak.

"Colonello," growled a deep voice that sounded suspiciously like Reborn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reborn asked while the eyes that were warm when he was with Tsuna turned back to his usual icy stare. Ignoring the question and the death glare sent to them, the party of seven let themselves into the Sawada residence. Tsuna who had no idea who these people were had hid himself behind Reborn's leg the moment he saw them. Now that the strangers were inside the house, the brunet tightened his hold on Reborn's leg almost as though it was his life saver. The hitman noticed that little tuna was feeling scared, and he tried to reassure the brunet by gently patting him on the head. It seemed to work, since the hold on his left leg was slightly lessened.

"Oohh! Is that Iemitsu's kid?" squealed a woman dressed in a white flowing dress with an orange clover tattoo underneath her left eye.

Reborn sighed and adjusted his fedora hat, than nodded to the woman.

"How cute!" squealed the woman. "Hello, my name is Luce, what's yours?" the woman now known as Luce knelt down to Tsuna's eye level so it would be easier to talk, and smiled. The smile was absolutely dazzling, and this somehow gave courage to the brunet. Tsuna released his grip on Reborn's leg and answered, smiling cutely, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Luce-san!"

"Cu-ute!" with that, Tsuna was at the mercy of Luce's death grip hug. If it wasn't for Fon and Reborn stepping in and rescuing the poor kid, Tsuna might have been hugged to death. Tsuna was gasping for breath, while Luce apologized, "I'm so sorry Tsuna. I just lose control of myself when I see cute things!"

_Everything is cute to you_, thought the Arcobalenos in unison. Luce was interrupted from giving Tsuna another hug (*cough* arm lock *cough*) by a blond man; "Well, little guy, you can call me Colonello, kora!" The blond gave the brunet an easygoing smile and grabbed the blue haired woman who was standing a little behind by shoulder. "This is Lal, she's my sensei, as well as my girl-oof!" Colonello was now, sprawled across the floor. There was a big indent on the left side of his face. It looked as though, it would leave quite a bruise for a few weeks.

"Say that again and I'll kill you!" shouted Lal, she cracked her knuckles to make the point across, but she didn't look very convincing. Not with that blush anyway. "Don't be so embarrassed Lal, they all know, and besides we already-augh!" A punch, exclusively by Lal Mirch, landed square in his face. "Colonello-!" with that they were off, Colonello throwing pick up lines at Lal, while she either punched him, kicked him, or gave him a good earful. But, all of them were **only** half hearted.

While this was going on, the rest of the group casually introduced themselves to Tsuna. Completely ignoring the fact that Lal had Colonello in a headlock and that he might die from lack of oxygen. It would seem that this was a common occurrence amongst them, so no one really tried to stop them anymore. Besides, if Colonello ever passed out Lal would rush him to the hospital and the blond secretly enjoyed it when Lal was being rough on him. Let us try not to figure out why though as some things are just better left unknown.

After fifteen minutes everyone was done with their introductions and Reborn had gotten it out of Skull the reason why they had come over. It took almost thirteen minutes to convince Lal not to kill Colonello and it had taken Reborn barely two minutes to get (*cough* threaten *cough*) the reason out of Skull. Now everyone had settled down, with Luce and Lal doting over the brunet. Lal obviously didn't fawn over Tsuna as much as Luce but she did it more so than she would have done to someone else, Tsuna was just that cute.

The males of the party were talking about subjects that Tsuna couldn't understand. Somehow, the subject had gotten around to how Lal should just be honest with herself and tell Colonello that she loves him. Lal had **insisted** that she felt no such thing for the blond and the consequences of bringing the subject up were Lal furiously beating anyone she could get her hands on. For obvious reasons and unluckily for them, the victims of Lal's rampage were Colonello and Skull.

Luce and Viper (after Luce had forced him to) had gone in to stop Lal from possibly murdering Colonello and Skull. Reborn and Verde were having a chat on the side while Fon and Tsuna were just observing the larger group (so basically they were being spectators).

_Hm? That's weird. Why is he frowning like that? Is he sad because they are fighting or could he be sick? Well, I wouldn't know unless I ask him so might as well. _

"Tsuna, is something the matter?" asked Fon in a gentle whisper, almost like how a father would talk to his kid who was bedridden with a fever.

Tsuna looked up at Fon from his musings and lightly shook his head. He moved his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it shut. The brunet than carefully lowered himself from the couch and marched across the room to where Reborn was.

Tsuna thought the best way to grab Reborn's attention would be to tug on his sleeve.

Reborn, who had been talking to Verde on who-knows-what (frankly I don't think we want to know), turned around to see Tsuna's tear drop shaped hazel eyes staring at him.

"Tsuna?" Reborn questioned. The brunet seemed like he was contemplating something to himself again. After a minute or so, he finally said it:

"**I love you Reborn-san,"** Tsuna said as he smiled happily.

It was really just a simple statement really, like telling your favourite aunt or uncle that you love them. But at this one remark, the whole room had gone dead silent. It was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. Even Skull had stopped whining about how Lal was evil and that one day he would get her back for all this. Reborn was completely taken aback; he just stared at Tsuna dumbfounded for what seemed like a century to him. _W-what did he just say? No, I must have heard it wrong… That can't possibly be right, right? _

Reborn never got to confirm his thought, "Pffft…ahahaha!" Almost ten minutes had passed while Reborn was thinking that over and Colonello who had gotten over the initial shock, burst out laughing. Within seconds, the whole room was falling down with laughter. Skull was on the floor clutching his stomach, and crying tears from laughing too hard. Even Fon who rarely showed emotions, besides the gentle smile he always had, was laughing. He tried to cover his laugh with his sleeves but needless to say, it wasn't working. Verde and Viper were cracking jokes and saying that they should have recorded it with a video camera and sell the tapes so they could make profit off of it. Lal was trying her best not to laugh so her face was all scrunched up and short burst of strangled laughs came out from her mouth. Luce and Colonello didn't even try to hide their laughter.

Tsuna, who was still holding onto Reborn's suit sleeve, looked around the room with confusion. Reborn was trying his best to hide the blush that was forming on his face underneath his fedora. _I'll get them back for this._ Unknown to the seven members of the Arcobaleno, they were added to Reborn's death list along with Iemitsu.

* * *

A/N: YESSS! XDDD I finally got it done! Woot! I'm so sorry, it's so late Plushie...T^T

I would probably get shot in the head by Reborn for this. XD

I decided that Luce isn't pregnant in this. So yep, no Aria.

Any sort of review is welcomed. I need constructive criticism, thank you all for reading this! *^^*


End file.
